Users are increasingly turning to cloud-service providers to provide the technical infrastructure for various computing tasks. For example, users can purchase access to data storage space, processing power, virtual machines, software applications, and other services provided by cloud-service providers, without having to maintain and secure a technical infrastructure of their own. This can significantly reduce the burdens and costs on such users.